


10 Things to do with Seungcheol on Christmas Day

by cscsunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "He is my oldest friend", Coupzi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Main ship jicheol, Merry Christmas!, Please watch star road ep 20 and cry with me, Seventeen - Freeform, cheolhoon, christmas day, soonwoo, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscsunshine/pseuds/cscsunshine
Summary: Jihoon wants to celebrate Christmas with Seungcheol that he even made a to do list for Christmas Day but seems like fate wouldn't let them.





	10 Things to do with Seungcheol on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> TOO FLUFFY IDK. I WROTE THIS FOR LIKE HOURS I HAVENT CHECKED IT BUT I HOPE U LIKE IT.

It's christmas season again and Jihoon always wanted to be with Seungcheol for Christmas. Eversince he and Seungcheol got into a relationship they never got the chance to celebrate the Christmas together. He even got himself a list of what he and his boyfriend Seungcheol should do on Christmast Day but rotten luck, the latter always got work during holidays and he cant even say anything about it because well-- Seungcheol is a doctor afterall. 

Jihoon understand it at all. He's always with Jeonghan, Jisoo, Soonyoung and Wonwoo during Christmas-- thankfully he never felt so out of place but not this season he guess. 

"WHAT??" To say that Jihoon was shocked is an understatement. 

First of all. Did Jeonghan and friends really ditched him? He meant-- of all days, why on Christmas Day? 

"We love you Hoonie, you know that. But-- we're flying back to LA on Christmas. Jisoo's family wants us to celebrate there with them. Maybe try with Wonwoo and Soonyoung?" The small boy sighed hearing his friend's apologetic tone. Soonyoung and Wonwoo's still worth a shot tho. Atleast he wont be alone on Christmas but that's only what he thought. 

"HOONIE! OMG YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE FINALLY ON JAPAN!--" and with that said Jihoon hang up on Soonyoung. 

He felt like pouting, he can feel his eyes getting hot already. It's still 35 hours before Christmas but Seungcheol's already off his duty-- and he never felt so alone like this in his entire life.  
-

Jihoon considers his choices.  
He can stay home alone in their apartment-- maybe set up a movie and cuddle Seungcheol's shirt like he always do.  
He can go out and go to a bar, be wasted and sulk alone-- Seungcheol wouldnt want that tho.  
He can go to his parent's house but they'll just pester Jihoon on where the hell is Seungcheol and that would just make him sad. 

He decided he'll just spent the christmas alone with Seungcheol's shirt.  
-

"Please Jun, let's change shifts?" Seungcheol looks like a duck-- a cute duck at the very least to Jun's eyes. 

It's been a week since Seungcheol started to pester him around. Reasoning why they should change shifts on Christmas Day. He swear to God, he is enjoying this side of Choi Seungcheol afterall the said man is so serious when it comes to work and he loves his job that he almost make the hospital his home but he got Jihoon and he loves the boy just as much he loves his work. 

Minghao, Jun's boyfriend which also a friend of Jihoon once said how Jihoon got so sulky that for the third time he wont be with his boyfriend on Christmas Day and Minghao using his charms convinced Jun to change shifts with Choi Seungcheol. 

It was days before Seungcheol could even asked him to change shifts. Jun is just having fun on teasing Seungcheol. 

"Give me one good reason why I should change shifts with you, hyung" Jun said with nonchalance, but oh my god his cheeks are hurting from this acting he is doing. He wants to laugh at his Hyung's reaction. God, the things you will do for love. 

Seungcheol scowled and put a paper on Jun's table. The latter raised his eyebrows. 

"What's this?" Jun asked but Seungcheol just gestured on the paper suggesting that Jun should read it himself. 

10 THINGS TO DO WITH SEUNGCHEOL ON CHRISTMAS DAY

1\. (Buy Cola) Grocery Shopping 

Jun smiled on the scribbled words Buy Cola but changed to Grocery Shopping. Jihoon loves Cola too much. 

2\. Cooking Together! 

Jun looked at Seungcheol with questioning brows  
"I thought you said he didn't know how to cook?"  
"He doesn't but-- it's what he wants" Seungcheol answered timidly thinking how disastrous it would be for Jihoon and him to cook together, knowing that the younger would just distract and tease him. 

3\. Dinner at rooftop

Jihoon is a fucking sap, Jun says that out loud that makes Seungcheol laugh. 

4\. Build a fort in the living room. 

It's just simple things and with that thought Jun smirks. 

5\. Black Panther

It's simply written like that-- that it amazes Jun. 

6\. Drink with Cheol

7\. Cuddle with Cheol 

8\. Set and watch fireworks with Cheol

9\. Treasure the moment and be a sap with Cheol

Jun chuckled but stopped reading out loud when it comes to the last number. 

Number 10 isnt really a to do list. It's more like a wish that makes Jun throw back the paper at his hyung. 

"You know, we've been a couple for almost 4 years already and this will be the 4th christmas that i wont be with him." Seungcheol said. 

"His list is full of simple things, he just simply wants to be with me on Christmas Day, he never mentioned it tho. He even encourage me to take the shift because he said I'm a good doctor and the hospital needs me especiall on days where multiple accidents. Then I found that list on his table like weeks ago. That little brat" Seungcheol said fondly. 

"Before you even asked me to change shifts with you it's already changed. God you didnt even checked your schedule haven't you?" Jun laughed that makes Seungcheol's brow furrows. What the actual fuck? 

Jun grinned. "Minghao already told me like 2 or 3 days before you asked me, I already said to the head that we will change shifts, I just dont know how the fuck you didnt even notice it on your sched." 

Seungcheol let an unmanly squeal and hugged Jun fully

"Oh my god! Minghao is truly a saint! You're the best Junnie!!! Thank you!!"

Jun is laughing while dismissing Seungcheol off. Well-- it's what minghao wants besides Doctor Xu will just be around on Christmas Day. 

\- 

"Jihoonie!" Seungcheol chirped on the phone the moment his boyfriend answered his call. 

"Hey, love. Off the operation room?" the younger greeted. 

Seungcheol giggles "I have a surprise for you!" the older seems excited that makes Jihoon giggles too. He doesnt like surprises but hey he is not a hypocrite. He loves every little thing Seungcheol does.

"Wanna spend Christmas with me?" Seungcheol asked and then Jihoon screamed that makes both of them laugh after. God he loves Lee Jihoon so much. 

-

Sprawled out on the couch, cuddling-- theres nothing more than this jihoon ever wanted. It's been five hours since Seungcheol got home and it's only 3 hours to go before Christmas Eve. 

They went grocery shopping well technically it's not yet christmas day but it's christmas eve in hours so its counted! 

1\. Grocery Shopping ✅ 

Also they cooked their food together-- actually no. Jihoon just mess with Seungcheol. Not mess, but clings to Seungcheol. He's hugging the life out of man. Occasionally dropping kisses on his cheeks and shoulder blade which Seungcheol actually appreciates. Jihoon must be so happy that he's home for the Christmas, he'll do his best for their Christmas to be one of the best days of their life. 

2\. Cook together ✅

Ofcourse they got dinner together too, at the rooftop. Jihoon had no idea how Seungcheol set up their place when he got home literally like five hours ago. 

There were lights and candles and music. It's fucking romantic that Jihoon wants to melt when Seungcheol asked for his hand to dance. 

It's sappy but he wont admit that he loved every moment of it. 

3\. Dinner at rooftop ✅ 

And now they built their fort in their living room and cuddling each other while watching Black Panther. God how they both missed this moments. 

Jihoon's about to kiss Seungcheol when his boyfriend's phone rang. The younger just chuckled and dropped three pecks on the older's lips before letting him go. 

-

"What do you mean I need to go there, Mingyu?" Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose not understanding why his junior is panicking and he's off duty but well-- Mingyu's his friend. 

"Hello Cheol, this is Minghao" recognizing the voice, Seungcheol straighten his posture. 

"Hey, what happened?" he asked softly, sensing that there's something incredibly wrong with all the commotion he's hearing.

"We need you here-- I know you're on leave but there's a bus accident down town and there are lots of patients need to be treated and we lack doctors here." Seungcheol just listened.

 

"Im so sorry that you need to cancel your plans but it's call of duty" Minghao added. 

Seungcheol on the other line sighed and about to reason out when Jihoon spoke behind him. 

"Go, Cheollie. Be a productive Doctor and help those in need" Jihoon said with a smirk slowly walking up to his boyfriend. 

"Doctor Cheol, it's time to go." Jihoon whispered caressing Seungcheol's cheeks, ghost of smile on his lips as the older enveloped his lover in an embrace. 

"I love you, wait for me yeah?" Seungcheol said pinching Jihoon's cute nose. 

The younger scowled and immediately swatted the olders hand elbowing him for a revenge but the older just kissed him again whispering "merry christmas hoonie" and then his boyfriend is gone. Jihoon smiled at the thought of his boyfriend being today's superhero. 

"Looks like I'm going to spend Christmas alone."  
-

It's 7 hours after when Cheol called Jihoon to inform him that he'll be late but he'll try his best to atleast be with Jihoon before the Christmas day ends. The older is so fucking lucky to have Jihoon as his boyfriend that supports him and his job and understands him like jihoon himself is part of his own body. Jihoon just remind him to take care of himself and do his best. 

"Hey, Loner" Seokmin, Jihoon's cousin greeted when he dropped by to brought Jihoon food because well he figured out that he'll be alone for the day. 

Jihoon frowned and let him in. 

Seokmin stayed for atleast 3 hours accompanying his cousin but he badly needs to go home too. The cousins bid farewell and Jihoon's alone again.  
-

"Hey mingyu, do me a favor please. Buy me chicken and beer-- the set one near the convenience store. Also some firecrackers or anything that's easy to set up." Cheol slooks exhausted. He looked like he hasnt sleeped in days. 

Mingyu smiled and nodded knowing Cheol have plans before the day ends. 

-

An hour before the Christmas day ends, Jihoon received a call from Cheol. 

"Hey Hoonie, want to see the sky with me?" The older playfully asked Jihoon making the younger laugh. 

"Im outside c'mon get out." Seungcheol uttered. 

"Cheollie-- what the fuck?" That's what Jihoon said the moment he saw Seungcheol. 

The older is on their track. Sitting on Jihoon suspects a picnic cloth. There's beer and chicken also some sweets and flowers. 

This boy, Jihoon thought to himself chuckling as he lead himself towards his boyfriend whose still wearing his coat and specs. Jihoon willingly removed it for him and settled down beside his lover. 

They were just there admiring the sky when Jihoon felt something on his shoulder. Seungcheol leaned on him and he felt the olders arms enveloping him. 

"Im sorry, Jihoonie" The older whimpered "Im sorry, i'm not with you again on Christmas Day." Jihoon cant help but to smile as he felt his lover pout his precious lips ranting how he didnt get to spend the christmas with Jihoon. 

"Yanno, Cheol. If you're done sulking let's light up these fireworks. It's not too late you know. We still have. Uhm" The smaller checked his watch. "15 mins to go" 

Seungcheol just laugh because well this is Jihoon and he knows no boundaries. 

They set up and watched the fireworks together. Throwing each other some cheesy lines ending up on teasing each other not until Seungcheol takes Jihoons hands in his. 

"I promise, we'll have the whole Christmas Eve and Christmas Day next year for ourselves, i'll make sure for it to happen." Seungcheol whispered sincerely, kissing every knuckles of Jihoon's hand. 

"You better be."  
-  
10 THINGS TO DO WITH SEUNGCHEOL ON CHRISTMAS DAY. 

1\. Grocery Shopping ✅  
2\. Cook together ✅  
3\. Dinner at rooftop ✅  
4\. Build a fort ✅  
5\. Black Panther ✅  
6\. Drink with Cheol ✅  
7\. Cuddle with Cheol ✅  
8\. Set up and watch fireworks with cheol ✅  
9\. Treasure the moment and be a sap with Cheol ✅ 

Lastly

10\. I just really want to be with Cheol.

Checked.


End file.
